


Своя сторона

by Hrenougolnik, Lelya_Gaal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelya_Gaal/pseuds/Lelya_Gaal
Summary: Однажды Брок Рамлоу нашел у себя на пороге Стива Роджерса
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 103





	Своя сторона

Утро выдалось славное, хоть и пасмурное. За окном медленно накрапывал дождь. Брок вслушивался в жужжание кофемашины. Хорошо все же встать выспавшимся. Он потянулся и выцепил чашку, понюхал и улыбнулся. Пожалуй, впервые за последние несколько месяцев он чувствовал себя настолько чудесно: отдохнул просто идеально, да еще и не болело ничего.

Осесть в этом районе было прекрасным вариантом, ведь, как говорится, хочешь спрятать дерево – спрячь его в лесу. Пока остатки Щ.И.Т.а искали его на границах, Брок прекрасно себя чувствовал тут, буквально у них под носом.

Он улыбнулся сам себе, поглядел на моросящую хмарь за окном и задумался, так ли сильно нужна ему утренняя пробежка.

Пока он раздумывал, за дверью послышалась какая-то возня. Брок напрягся. Из окна входную дверь видно не было, поэтому он достал из стойки самый симпатичный нож и двинулся посмотреть на источник шума.

Под ложечкой засосало от неприятного предчувствия, но когда он заглянул в глазок, то сперва даже завис. Перед его дверью распластался не кто иной, как Стив Роджерс – эту задницу Брок узнал бы из миллиона.

– Да ты издеваешься, – сказал Брок, открыв дверь.

Он бегло огляделся.

Людей на улице не было, только миссис Смит сидела в кресле на веранде соседнего дома и смотрела на него, выражая лицом крайнюю степень подозрительности. Брок широко, насколько позволяли шрамы, улыбнулся и махнул ей рукой.

– Все в порядке, миссис Смит, мой друг перебрал, и жена его не пустила домой.

Миссис Смит продолжила наблюдать за тем, как Брок приподнял даже с виду неподъемную тушку Роджерса и втащил его в дом. И только там, расположив бессознательное тело на входном коврике и выдохнув, Брок оглядел его. На том была какая-то недопижама, похожая не то на больничную одежду, не то на тюремную робу, только серую; обуви не было, только стесанные в кровь голые ступни. Брок перевернул Стива на спину, и тот тут же невнятно замычал, но глаз не открыл. Брок оттянул веко и посмотрел на огромный, затопивший радужку зрачок.

– Н-да, – сказал Брок и поскреб затылок.

Роджерс снова согласно замычал.

Брок тем временем отошел наладить датчики сигнализации на «красный» уровень. Если за Роджерсом хвост, то через него найдут и Брока.

По-хорошему, надо было валить. Бросить тут Роджерса, и бог бы с ним. Но при мысли об этом у Брока внутри все неприятно сжималось. Да и вообще, когда это Брок делал по-хорошему?

– И что же мне с тобой делать, дорогой гость?

Роджерс снова замычал, а потом все же выдал нечленораздельное:

– Пмги, – и немного приоткрыл глаза.

– Да я уже понял, что ты не на чай… Но почему именно я?

Роджерс ожидаемо не ответил, Брок еще пару секунд посмотрел, как тот пытался сконцентрировать взгляд, и наконец взялся его поднимать: в таком виде тащить его куда-то было бы слишком приметно.

– Давай, давай, – пробормотал Брок, приподнимая его.

К счастью, Роджерс все же помог ему, перебирая ногами, и вдвоем еле-еле они доползли до ванной. С раздеванием пошло сложнее. Брок кое-как вытряс его из пижамы и скептически оглядел еще раз: как можно было уделать эту непрошибаемую тушу вот так? С трудом расположив его на унитазе, Брок включил воду, то и дело проверяя температуру, чтобы ненароком не заморозить его в ванной.

Роджерс застонал.

– Вот и я говорю – «ууу!», за что ты свалился на мою голову, Роджерс, а? Я вообще на пробежку собирался, у меня все было хорошо…

Роджерс застонал еще раз, отчаянно фокусируя взгляд и покачиваясь. Брок придержал его за плечо.

– Вот тебе и «ммм», сейчас отмоемся, а дальше что, в бега?

Роджерс вымученно угукнул.

Брок вздохнул. В этом доме он так счастливо обжился, что уходить не хотелось совсем. Даже к глазастой миссис Смит, и к той прикипел уже.

Тем временем ванна наполнилась.

– Так, – сказал Брок, – если я опущу тебя и оставлю одного, ты не утопишься?

Роджерс осторожно пожал плечами.

Брок кое-как расположил его в ванной, и вода тут же окрасилась розовым.

Блядь, подумал Брок. Вот же блядь. И что делать, сколько времени в запасе, есть ли одежда нужного размера, есть ли смысл удирать или нет?

Он налил пены для ванны, взболтал воду и завис, наблюдая, не сползает ли Роджерс. Но тот держался крепко, хоть и похож был на сонного котенка, клевавшего носом.

– Утонешь – убью, – сказал Брок и, не дождавшись ответа, вышел.

Так, решил он, первым делом одежда.

Он выбрался из спортивных штанов для пробежки и втиснулся в более плотные, в которых, в случае чего, и от погони удрать можно будет, да и потеплее они, а на улице, кажется, намечалось похолодание.

Роджерс в его одежде, вероятно, будет похож на идиота. Но вариантов особо не было. Та недопижама, в которой тот приполз, была слишком приметной, а нужных размеров Брок не держал. Не магазин же он, в самом деле. С обувью тоже было сложно. Оставалось только надеяться, что у Кэпа тот же размер ноги и он влезет в кроссовки Брока.

Дальше можно будет как-нибудь выкрутиться.

Собрав все необходимое, он вернулся в ванную. Взгляд Роджерса обрел некое подобие осмысленности, да и двигался тот уже живее: Брок вошел, когда он старательно намыливал себя и отфыркивался от пены как большой пес. У Брока был такой в детстве, помесь ретривера непонятно с кем.

– Очухался, – постановил Брок.

– Относительно, – кивнул Роджерс, смывая пену с головы.

Брок кивнул, скорее сам себе, чем Роджерсу, и, стараясь не задерживать взгляда на голом теле, сложил вещи на стиральную машинку.

Вздох. Еще один.

Брок открыл дверь и буквально силой вытолкал себя. Однозначно нужна была еще одна чашечка кофе.

А лучше, пожалуй, две. Роджерс вот-вот должен был вывалиться.

На кухне он завис, потер глаза и выдохнул еще раз. Вот как оно бывает. Он с удивлением посмотрел на дрожащие руки.

В общем-то, Брок не ошибся. Роджерс, пусть и заметно посвежевший, но все еще покачивающийся, вошел в кухню как раз когда кофемашина почти закончила заполнять вторую чашку. Брок кивнул на нее, Роджерс кивнул тоже.

Говорить было странно. Нет, в целом, видеть на своей кухне человека, по которому сох, как маленькая девочка, с которым по те самые «разные стороны», с которым, черт возьми, уже не рассчитывал увидеться… О чем говорить?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – Роджерс решил за него вопрос с молчанием.

Роджерс вообще был решительным парнем. Броку оставалось только кивнуть:

– Это я понял, но я не совсем понимаю: с чем и почему именно я?

Роджерс улыбнулся и сделал глоток. Брок проследил за движением кадыка и снова переключился на переносицу Роджерса. Туда смотреть было проще всего.

– С Гидрой, конечно же, – сказал Роджерс так, будто бы это все объясняло.

Брок, впрочем, продолжил молча наблюдать, как Роджерс поднялся и вымыл за собой чашку, а затем запустил кофемашину по второму кругу.

Мысли в голове текли вяло, будто та дрянь, которой накачали Роджерса, испарялась в воздух и дурманила все вокруг. А может, просто картинка была слишком идеалистичной. Брок на пробу незаметно, но ощутимо щипнул себя за бедро. Ничего не изменилось. Морок не развеялся.

Роджерс осторожно выглянул за занавеску.

– И скоро нам ждать гостей? Как ты вообще сюда попал? – уточнил Брок.

– Я бежал, – просто ответил Роджерс.

– До стертых пяток?

– Ага. Что до гостей – честно, не знаю, все зависит от того, будут ли они действовать в открытую. Насколько я мог заметить, хвоста за мной не было, но сам понимаешь…

– Понимаю, – кивнул Брок.

Роджерс повернулся к нему и посмотрел так, будто не было этого года, не было той драки в лифте – ничегошечки, и сказал:

– Ей-богу, если бы у меня были варианты, я бы никогда тебя не подставил вот так.

Брок кивнул. Руки снова дрожали.

– Ну, рассказывай, – сказал Брок.

Роджерс взял чашку и снова уселся за стол.

– Это прозвучит бредово, – начал тот, на что Брок только вздернул бровь.

При специфике их работы бредовость была весьма расплывчатым критерием.

– Меня подменили.

Брок вздернул и вторую бровь. Роджерс сделал очередной глоток кофе, неловко передернул плечами и как-то виновато улыбнулся, прежде чем продолжить:

– Я видел своими глазами, как кто-то с моим лицом и телом сел с остальными Мстителями в джет. Естественно, я побежал за ними. Джет только-только собирался взлететь, был шанс залезть и разобраться по факту… Но меня подстрелили, как бешеную собаку, каким-то убойным транквилизатором.

– Та-а-ак, – протянул Брок.

Роджерс кивнул. Брок потеребил в руках кофейную кружку. Он слышал и видел много всякого. Одна Романова с маскировочной сетью чего стоила, и ведь умудрилась же всех обвести вокруг пальца. Но там были схожие фигуры, да и она почти все время молчала, так что никто и не обратил внимания. А вот сымитировать Роджерса по полной программе… Как? Голос, поведение, фигура. Там ведь и Романова, которая ходячий сканер, и Барнс, который еще страшнее. И чертовы системы Старка, которые вряд ли пускают кого попало. Правда что, чертовщина.

– А в следующий раз я проснулся уже в камере, похожей на антихалковую. Стены непрошибаемые. Я думал, раздроблю все кости, пытаясь вырваться. Кровать, туалет, раковина. Трехразовое питание. И куча докторов.

У Брока по спине поползли мурашки, он знал, что скажет Роджерс, еще до того, как тот открыл рот.

– Они почти воссоздали ее.

Пояснений не требовалось.

Брок уткнулся лицом в ладони и сказал:

– Пиздец.

Роджерс кивнул, а потом продолжил:

– Весь ужас не в этом, Брок. Пока она нестабильна, и солдаты выходят неконтролируемые. Пока. Это дает фору.

Брок напрягся. Почувствовал, как зазвенело все внутри.

– Нет-нет!

Брок поднялся и замаячил по кухне.

– Даже не думай! – он поднял палец вверх, видя, что Роджерс тоже поднялся. – Я могу помочь тебе спрятаться, и все. Я не хочу лезть в разборки. Мне ок. Понимаешь? Впервые за хуеву тьму лет мне ок. Я не хочу опять в это говно. И не думай перебивать, Роджерс. Я знаю, о чем говорю, я не хочу в это лезть. Как только я засвечусь, все закрутится по новой. Щ.И.Т. если не казнит меня, то пустит в оборот по второму кругу, а я не хочу.

Плечи у Роджерса поникли. Взгляд сделался тоскливый, но твердости не потерял. Брок глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Еще раз скептически оглядел Роджерса.

А потом сработал первый звоночек.

Телефон вжикнул, передавая отчет о нарушении границ.

– Уходим, – коротко кивнул Брок.

Они выдвинулись через заднюю дверь – к счастью, там было все спокойно, – перепрыгнули небольшую ограду и спешно двинулись к подземной стоянке. Страшно почему-то не было.

Да, внутри все дрожало от напряжения, но то был не страх, а, скорее, некое предвкушение. А может, все дело было в комичном виде Роджерса. Штаны и футболка смотрелись на нем так, будто тот пытался похвастаться мышцами и потому выбрал самый обтягивающий наряд. Но на улице все несчастные сто метров до стоянки было почти пусто, поэтому зрелища, кроме Брока, никто не оценил.

Брок обернулся перед самым входом на стоянку, но никого все еще не было, да и телефон молчал. Значит, те, кто паслись у его крыльца, еще не двинулись дальше. И то хорошо.

– На заднее и лежать, – скомандовал Брок.

Роджерс открыл и закрыл рот, видимо, передумав возражать. Улегся, неловко поджимая под себя ноги. Брок кивнул, скорее сам себе, чем ему, и плюхнулся за руль.

О том, успеют ли они доехать до второго домика в сотне миль отсюда или их догонят, он старался не думать.

Роджерс молчал всю дорогу, отчего Брока все больше и больше накрывало нереальностью происходящего. А когда они наконец доехали до другой стоянки – Брок все же думал, что лучше сменить машину на что-нибудь неприметное, – в животе возмущенно заурчало, и Брок понял, что с утра ни черта не ел.

– Не уснул там? – спросил Брок.

– Нет, – тут же откликнулся Роджерс.

– Окей, – Брок кивнул, паркуясь, – сейчас будет короткая рокировочка.

Он показал на неприметный семейный минивен, старенький и купленный как раз для таких целей. Роджерс присвистнул.

– Поза та же, укладывайся, а я пойду, тут рядышком возьму пиццы и кофе.

Роджерс кивнул.

– Если меня долго не будет, можешь смело валить, – сказал Брок напоследок и двинулся на выход с парковки.

Неподалеку он видел симпатичную пиццерию. Оставалось надеяться, что обслуживают они быстро.

В очереди телефон пиликнул снова. В дом все же проникли, и Брок тут же обматерил себя: надо было сжечь или забрать с собой одежду Роджерса, но он был слишком озадачен, а потом было некогда.

Дерьмо!

Ладно, к черту, хвоста прямо сейчас за ними нет, и то радость. Брок взял четыре мясных с запасом и парочку кофе на вынос. И пока дожидался заказа, улыбался во все тридцать два официантке, которая не знала, как на него реагировать: то разглядывала с любопытством шрамы, то, краснея, отворачивалась.

Забавная.

Впрочем, отвлекаться не стоило. На заднем сиденье минивена его ждала не менее забавная компания. С которой вряд ли что светило, конечно, но… От всего этого можно было даже на секунду решить, будто они на одной стороне. Это странным образом грело.

К машине он вернулся через двадцать минут, и сперва даже не заметил Роджерса, однако тот был на месте, просто накрылся с головой старым пледом, который валялся там же.

Брок протянул ему две пиццы и стаканчик кофе вместе с подставкой и устроился сам.

– Есть будем на ходу, – сказал Брок, – так что уж не серчай и держи кофе крепче. Дороги там будут ого-го. Поедем за город.

– А как же…

– Роджерс, я не шутил. Я тебя спрячу, я тебя накормлю, выхожу и подожду, пока твои ноги заживут. Даже помогу с одеждой. Там был торговый центр, я точно помню, будем надеяться, найдем на тебя что-то вменяемое. Но не более того.

– Брок, – сказал Роджерс и, кажется, умудрился вложить в голос все осуждение, на которое был способен.

– Не обсуждается, – закончил Брок и для достоверности засунул в рот половину куска пиццы, попутно выруливая с парковки.

Он глянул в зеркало заднего вида и столкнулся с Роджерсом взглядом. Тот не ел и не пил – смотрел. Сучонок.

– Ешь, Роджерс. Как минимум с утра ни крошки во рту не было, вряд ли у тебя там, в плену, несмотря на приличный режим питания, был хороший аппетит. Или был?

Роджерс молча откусил кусок.

Он не успокоится просто так, вдруг понял Брок. Не то чтобы он раньше этого не понимал, но сейчас прочувствовал с полной ясностью. И ведь он, Роджерс, попрется туда один. А их, судя по всему, немало. И непонятно, что за дела с подменой и как вообще быть. Вывезет ли это все в одиночку непробиваемый Капитан Америка?

Брок вновь глянул в зеркало, Роджерс наконец-то принялся жевать. Правда, механически, будто не чувствуя вкуса, а пицца меж тем была великолепной. Брок осторожно глотнул кофе и уставился на дорогу.

В голове против воли начал складываться план: купить одежды, выйти на своих ребят, прикинуть, где наименее заметно добыть оружие.

Твою ж мать.

А с другой стороны, может, прокатит потом удрать? Снова залечь на дно. Осваиваться по новой, конечно, зверски не хотелось. Но вариантов было немного. Тем более в старый дом дорога закрылась вместе с приходом Роджерса.

А еще через час, когда они доехали до того самого торгового центра, система безопасности оповестила, что его дом наконец-то пуст. Что они там делали почти полтора часа – одному богу известно. Но Брок искренне надеялся, что миссис Смит отделалась легкими расспросами – в конечном счете старушка и сама была всегда «за» посудачить и посплетничать и наверняка вывалила им утреннюю историю.

Внутри, впрочем, все мерзостно сжималось.

– Ну что, Роджерс, а теперь шоппинг? – сказал Брок преувеличенно бодрым голосом.

Роджерс в ответ только удивленно вздернул брови.

* * *

Это был, пожалуй, самый странный поход по магазинам. У самого Брока были запасы там, в доме. Он готовился еще при покупке, на случай, если придется сидеть безвылазно. Поэтому он пытался отправить Роджерса затариваться одного, но тот уперся как олень, что ему и так хорошо, и вообще, ничего не нужно покупать.

– Ага, – сказал Брок, – а удирать, в случае чего, в стоптанных на чужую ногу кроссовках и штанах, которые малы тебе, будет тоже хорошо?

– Туше.

Но в итоге они все равно пошли вместе, и так же вместе совершили набег на продуктовый. Запас сухпайка и всякое по мелочи.

До дома они добрались уже вечером, груженые сумками и уставшие.

Дом – одно название, старый, основательно требующий ремонта. Когда Брок его купил, он надеялся, что не придется им пользоваться, хоть и имел в виду. Поэтому, кроме электричества, небольших запасов шмотья и минимальной сигнализации, тут ничего не было.

До самой ночи Брок возился, обновляя сигнализацию, подключая компьютер и синхронизируя с мобильником, а когда понял, что хочет есть, готовить уже было лень.

Зато они были в относительной безопасности. Все датчики мигали зеленым, а телефон молчал. Тугой нервный комок внутри, впрочем, все равно не распускался.

Слишком он привык к спокойной жизни. Пусть и с оглядкой, но без преследований. Тут же получался замкнутый круг: при любом раскладе, помогая Роджерсу, Брок подписывал себе приговор.

Непонятно – смертный или нет, но все же приговор.

– Я очень надеюсь, – сказал Брок, заканчивая, – что до нас тут не скоро доберутся. Потому что хвоста за нами не было, и вряд ли, если они не справились по горячим следам, нагонят сейчас. Но сам понимаешь.

Роджерс зевнул вместо ответа. Брок залип, наблюдая за тем, как его рот складывался в ровную «О».

М-да. Тяжело придется.

Пока они сонно жевали купленные салаты, Брок пытался унять щемящую досаду внутри. Будь это в иных условиях, все, конечно, было бы проще… Или не было бы?

Этот день странным образом разделил его жизнь на «до» и «после».

Уже позже, пока Роджерс мылся, Брок достал из тайника два глока, полные обоймы и разложил их: один – возле кровати, второй – у дивана. Роджерс, конечно, любит вручную, сколько Брок помнил, но в их ситуации уж лучше на поражение, если что вдруг.

– Так что стреляй, не стесняйся, – сказал Брок Роджерсу.

Роджерс насупился. Но потом все же согласился и завалился на диван. Засопел он на удивление быстро: то ли хорошо прикидывался, то ли всему виной была та дрянь, которой его исправно накачивали в плену.

Брок вслушивался в мерное дыхание и сам не заметил, как провалился в беспокойный сон.

* * *

Утро началось с пары кружек кофе и мозгового штурма. Брок наблюдал за Роджерсом и никак не мог понять, как же эти черти додумались до состава, который пробил непробиваемого Кэпа.

У Роджерса все еще подрагивали руки, была легкая заторможенность. Брок запоздало подумал, что, вероятно, не стоило поить его кофе, ведь неизвестно, вышла ли из его организма вся эта дрянь и как она взаимодействует даже с легкими бодрящими веществами.

– Чем тебя накачивали? – невпопад спросил Брок.

Роджерс замолк на полуслове. Поднял на него растерянный взгляд.

– Если бы я знал! Так вот, послушай, надо связаться с кем-то из своих.

– Нет, – Брок покачал головой и одним махом осушил кружку, – никаких встреч!

Роджерс подскочил. Заметался по кухне, а потом дернулся к выходу.

– Ну и чего ты удумал? – Брок схватил его за руку и развернул к себе.

– Ты отбрасываешь все варианты, – сказал Роджерс, – а действовать нужно срочно, понимаешь? Я не знаю, сколько у нас времени, пострадают люди, что делать с армией суперсолдат, которую они сделают?

Брок потер лицо ладонями, выдохнул.

– Роджерс, а как ты узнал, где я?

Этот вопрос следовало задать с самого начала, но Брок отчего-то не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

– Я всегда знал, – Роджерс просто пожал плечами.

Будто не было ничего такого, что совесть и честь всея Мстителей знал и молчал, где скрывается предатель и приспешник Гидры.

Брок кивнул, переваривая информацию. Роджерс оперся о стол и смотрел на него, почти не мигая.

– Хорошо, – сказал Брок, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

Сердце внутри долбило о ребра. И внутри было туго, полно, сладко. Брок подошел ближе. В комнате стояла такая тишина, что было слышно ворчание птиц за окном, тихое тиканье часов и дыхание Роджерса.

– Я должен связаться с Баки, – сказал Роджерс, и все волшебство, зазвенев, лопнуло, будто и не было.

Но Брок не отступился. Оперся ладонями по бокам от роджерсовских бедер и заглянул прямо в глаза. Вспомнил, почему желание выебать и убить всегда были примерно одинаковыми.

Роджерс вздернул брови.

– Как думаешь, – спросил Брок самым спокойным голосом, каким только мог, – почему я не бросил тебя на пороге? Почему не пустил пулю в лоб, едва затащив в дом? Почему похерил два года спокойной жизни, идеальное прикрытие и полюбившийся мне дом?

Роджерс открыл и закрыл рот.

– Да потому что, блядь, мне не насрать! – гаркнул Брок и выпрямился.

Лицо Роджерса сделалось настолько озадаченным, что Брок не выдержал и заржал, отворачиваясь. Господи, ну какие глупости, в самом деле.

Буквально через секунду его дернуло назад. От неожиданности Брок даже покачнулся, но Роджерс держал крепко и смотрел с такой надеждой, что сделалось страшно.

– Скажи, что я правильно тебя понял.

Вместо ответа Брок прижался к его губам, коротко лизнул и, не встретив сопротивления, прижался крепче. Брок чувствовал себя словно в падающем самолете: сердце сделало сальто и вернулось на исходную, неприятно стукнувшись о ребра, и будто забыло, как стучать. Брок осознал, что ему пиздец, почти с радостью. Толкнулся языком глубже, охнул Роджерсу в рот от крепости объятия, от того, как Роджерс пальцами протянул вдоль позвоночника, подхватил под задницу и, развернувшись, усадил на стол.

В ушах стучало, отбивая свой собственный ритм, и под веками палило алым. Брок кое-как оторвался от настолько желанного рта, чтобы отдышаться. Провел носом по колючей роджерсовской щеке и замер, чувствуя, как Роджерс пальцами, а потом носом и губами проследил шрамы на его лице.

И целовал, целовал, целовал. Так, что потолок в кухне несся каруселью. Целовал до тех пор, пока не сжал бедра так, что Брок не знал: то ли сейчас переломится, то ли кончит в штаны от переизбытка ощущений.

– Прости, – сказал Роджерс, отрываясь.

Да я тебе что угодно прощу – едва не ответил Брок. Но сдержался. Ограничился кривой улыбкой. Уперся лбом в лоб, переводя дыхание.

– Что ж, – сказал Брок, – это многое объясняет.

Роджерс кивнул.

Брок спрыгнул со стола и потер лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Все это, конечно, хорошо, но проблемы сами себя не решат. Хотя было бы прекрасно.

– Так на чем мы остановились?

– Баки.

– Ага, – кивнул Брок, – Баки. Я не думаю, что встречаться напрямую – хороший вариант. Для начала надо понять, твой ли там Баки.

– Ты думаешь?

– Ну, если допускать возможность, что подменили тебя, то почему не могли подменить его? Наташу? Да кого угодно, за исключением, пожалуй, Беннера, да и то не факт.

Роджерс подошел к окну. Постучал пальцами по подоконнику.

– Ну, пожалуй, – сказал он в конечном счете, – ты прав. Есть вариант.

Брок выжидательно на него уставился.

– Мы можем поехать в город и написать Баки сообщение с подставного телефона. Чтобы тот спросил что-то такое, что могу знать только я.

Брок кивнул.

– Это уже лучше. Поедем?

– Да, нечего ждать.

– Отлично. Заодно попробуем выйти на моих ребят.

Роджерс вздернул брови.

– Ну а что, ты думаешь, я один выбрался из той заварушки? Да и помощь нам, как ни крути, нужна. Мы, конечно, молодцы, но не до такой степени.

Роджерс помолчал пару секунд. А потом кивнул:

– Логично.

На том и решили. Через пять минут они уже были в машине.

* * *

– Мы украли телефон! – простонал Роджерс, с ужасом глядя на трубку в руках Брока.

– Ага, я заметил, – сказал Брок, протягивая ее ему.

Роджерс нервно дернул глазом, но трубку взял. Поглядел по сторонам и, кажется, даже немного заалел щеками. Ну что ж. И такое бывает. Брок уже решил для себя ничему не удивляться.

– Давай, давай, пиши. Нам потом понадобится еще один. Но уже в другой части города.

Роджерс сморщился и покачал головой.

– А потом что?

– А потом мы выбросим его. Тот парень наверняка уже заявил о пропаже, так что можно считать, что он чист. И ему ничего не будет.

Роджерс замялся.

– Мне это не нравится.

– Мне, Роджерс, вообще не нравится все, что сейчас происходит, за исключением пары моментов. Но что есть, то есть.

Роджерс все же набрал сообщение. Потом повозился еще пару минут, удаляя все, будто забыв, что можно отследить что угодно, и зачем-то смял телефон, так, что тот захрустел, сбрасывая осколки пластика на асфальт.

– Заканчивай. Мы не в том положении, чтобы переживать о таких мелочах.

– Я не могу!

– Можешь!

Брок проследил, как комок железа полетел в мусорку. Роджерс отряхнул руки, и они сели в машину.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь на другой конец города. И повторяем процедуру.

Роджерс откинул голову на подголовник и застонал, потирая виски.

– Я все понимаю, – сказал он наконец, и Брок завел машину.

Роллинза достать было проще всего. В конце концов, они и без того периодически выходили на связь. Остальных собрать было сложнее. Но с помощью все того же Роллинза все решилось, и уже через пару часов на окраине города они обсуждали план.

– Лаборатория небольшая, – сказал Роджерс, – мы управимся малым составом. С оружием норм?

– Полная машина, – кивнул Ленс.

Роджерс, Брок по глазам видел, так и порывался спросить – откуда. Но вместо этого посмотрел Броку в глаза, а потом вздохнул так тяжело, что на секунду стало не по себе. Что поделать, какие есть, не всем быть совершенными.

– Снять охрану не составит труда. Работники к тому времени, как мы приедем, разбредутся спать. Останутся только дежурные лаборанты, которые отслеживают эксперимент. Единственное, чего нам стоит опасаться, – устойчивая формула. Если она им удалась, то нам конец. Ребята, на которых проводят опыты, судя по всему, подготовленные. Так что в бой вступят сразу. Но других вариантов нет. Я смогу позвать подмогу, только когда мы устраним все источники опасности.

Меделин присвистнула.

Замкнутый круг.

Последние несколько дней все один замкнутый круг. Налево пойдешь – голову потеряешь, направо – свободу, а прямо ходить тут, видимо, не принято.

К концу обсуждения у Брока нервно дергался глаз, но выбирать не приходилось, в конечном счете он все решил.

– А что будет с нами потом? – спросил Сайлас.

– Вы уйдете. А я сделаю вид, что вас никогда там и не было. Это единственное, что я сейчас могу гарантировать.

Команда молчала.

– Чем раньше мы выдвигаемся, – подытожил Роджерс, – тем больше у нас шансов обойтись малой кровью.

Бойцы кивнули, и Брок в который раз удивился способности Роджерса выстраивать вокруг себя ту самую иллюзию «все так и должно быть».

Перед тем, как выйти из заброшенной квартиры и спуститься вниз, Брока остановил Роллинз.

– Оно того стоит?

Брок хохотнул.

– Думаю, более чем. Ты же сам слышал, если Гидра наплодит суперсолдат, всем придется скверно. Даже таким, как мы.

Роллинз вдохнул, и они двинулись вниз.

Брок оглядел фургончик, на котором предстояло ехать. Ребята молодцы, выбрали самый неприметный.

– Фьюри должен провести масштабную проверку, – хохотнула Меделин, – вы только посмотрите, все самое интересное у него под носом, пока он проводит операции на Дальнем Востоке.

Брок осторожно посмотрел на Роджерса, но тот с отрешенным видом смотрел в окно.

В голове у Брока навязчиво, приставучим роем вертелась единственная мысль: а что будет после?

О том, будет ли это самое «после», Брок даже не думал.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал Роджерс.

Брок вздернул брови. То ли Роджерс заделался в телепаты, пока Брок был в бегах, то ли сам Брок разучился держать лицо.

Роллинз паскудно хихикнул, глядя на них.

В фургоне стояла непривычная тишина. В былые времена было живее, но сейчас язык не поворачивался о чем-то шутить.

Если верить Роджерсу, а Брок Роджерсу верил, то лаборатория была действительно небольшая. И охрана в самом деле минимальная, но всегда что-то могло пойти не так. С другой стороны, Роджерс уверял, что на их стороне эффект неожиданности. Это вселяло надежду.

Дело шло к ночи.

– На входе двое, – доложил Саймон.

– Снимай, – дал отмашку Роджерс.

Меделин что-то удивленно пробормотала под нос. Через два тихих хлопка они двинулись дальше. Охраны и правда почти не было. Во всяком случае, масштабы были совсем не гидровские.

Роллинз жестом показал прикрыть его и снял еще троих, но это были мелочи, их не ждали.

Саймон получил по касательной в плечо, но это ерунда – он даже не остановился.

Они скрутили спящих ученых: одни удивленно распахивали сонные глаза, стоило их коснуться, другие даже и не просыпались. То ли их так загоняли, то ли тоже под чем-то были. Каких-то лаборантов связали вместе, судя по шуму, поднявшемуся при виде Роджерса, никто даже не понял, что тот свинтил.

Брок заржал. Как выяснилось позже из их криков друг на друга, мальчишки-охранники попросту побоялись доложить наверх о том, что пленник сбежал. А так как анализов набрали на месяц вперед – больше никто и не чухнулся.

Повезло просто невероятно.

Они провозились еще несколько часов, уничтожая образцы и записи. Меделин ковыряла компьютер и, хоть и не смогла удалить данные с общего сервера, запустила туда вирус, обещая, что при загрузке связанных серверов все полетит к чертям.

Внутри Брока все напряженно зазвенело после того, как они вывели наружу последнего пленника в общую кучу. Внутри лаборатории раздался взрыв, а на улице уже как раз начинало светать.

Впрочем, в крови все еще бурлил адреналин и спать не хотелось совершенно – наоборот, от этой победной эйфории хотелось продолжать. Оно так было всегда.

Брок огляделся. Роджерс, стоявший метрах в десяти от них, вернулся. Смурной, так что весь запал моментально обрубило.

– Сейчас вы должны уйти, – сказал Роджерс.

– Уже?

– Я связался с Баки. Через сорок минут тут будут Мстители.

Брок кивнул. Роджерс пожал руки всем, включая Меделин, на что Роллинз нервно хихикнул.

– Командир?

– Две минуты, я с вами, – сказал Брок.

Когда за Роллинзом захлопнулась дверь фургончика, Роджерс заговорил:

– Как только я разберусь тут – я приеду. Будь на месте, мы не договорили.

– Выпустят ли тебя после таких приключений?

– А куда они денутся. Я бы уехал с тобой прямо сейчас. Но сам понимаешь.

Брок фыркнул. Конечно, он понимал. Надо было упаковать весь состав лаборатории, перевезти его в Щ.И.Т., узнать, в конце концов, как удалось подменить Роджерса так, что никто не заметил, но все это были мелочи. Роджерс был прав, они не договорили. Внутри разливалась теплая надежда, он кивнул и вышел вслед за Роллинзом.

К тому времени, как они разбрелись – Брока довезли прямо до его недавнего укрытия, – Брок уже трижды пожалел, что не успел приобрести себе мобильник взамен брошенного на старой квартире. С другой стороны, и номера Роджерса у него не было, да и тот пользовался телефоном из лаборатории, когда выдергивал Баки и Ко. Но мысли лениво блуждали туда-сюда, и он никак не мог от них отделаться. Контрастный душ тоже не сильно помог, как и плотный завтрак. Спать не хотелось.

Неизвестность ожидания убивала.

* * *

Роджерса не было сутки.

За эти сутки Брок успел привести заброшенный домик к полному порядку, приготовить лазанью, съесть ее наполовину, выпить шесть кружек кофе и выебать собственный мозг.

По сути, чего он ждал? Он остался на свободе. Это уже хорошо. Роджерс обещал, что команде тоже ничего не будет, и это вообще отлично. Казалось бы, о чем переживать.

Роджерс на своей стороне, Брок на своей.

Все счастливы.

Минутное помешательство со стороны Роджерса не в счет. А на свои, прости господи, чувства Брок давно научился не обращать внимания.

В конечном счете, к исходу этих суток Брок почти убедил себя, что все нормально, и потихоньку прикидывал, что ему делать дальше. Был ли шанс после всего этого вернуться в старый дом? Опасно. Оставалось искать новый. Такой же небольшой и светлый. Новую работу для прикрытия.

К заказам он все равно не планировал возвращаться. Денег было достаточно, а потом… Что потом – он не успел додумать. Вдалеке послышался мотоцикл.

Брок осторожно выглянул в окно: Роджерс собственной персоной.

Брок так и застыл, глядя в окно, в голове была приятная пустота и легкое предвкушение.

Роджерс легко спрыгнул с мотоцикла, и только тогда Брок отмер, двинулся к двери, чтобы встретить.

Если мы сейчас поговорим, подумалось Броку, все кончится, не успев начаться. От этого кишки ухнули куда-то вниз.

Брок не нашел ничего лучше, как сходу просто впиться в роджерсовские губы.

Ни тебе привет, ни пока.

Он чувствовал, как Роджерс дрожит, прикасаясь к нему, как едва слышно постанывает, прижимаясь ближе, и дергает ногой, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Брок вывернул его из куртки, и та полетела на пол. Пусть так. Немного бардака, не зря же он тут полы намывал от безделья.

Роджерса потряхивало, его прерывистое дыхание жгло кожу, и от этого голову вело так, что дальше некуда. Где-то позади была спальня. Брок, не глядя, спиной вперед, боясь отпустить Роджерса хоть на минуту, двинулся в ту сторону, по пути умудряясь не врезаться никуда. Впрочем, никакого чуда – Роджерс поглядывал одним глазом и направлял.

Они сплелись в какой-то несуразный клубок ощущений. Не то драка, не то танец. Брок старался запомнить каждое мгновение, каждую деталь. Изучал Роджерса, как затейливую скульптуру: губами, пальцами, языком.

Кровать под ними натужно заскрипела, когда они все же на нее рухнули.

– Боже, – простонал Роджерс, и этот звук отдался эхом в каждой клеточке тела Брока.

Брок взрыкнул, вжался сильнее, чтобы через секунду отпрянуть, стягивая с Роджерса штаны. Он прижался щекой к горячему бедру, потерся и – если бы мог – обязательно заурчал бы от удовольствия, чувствуя, как крепкие пальцы зарылись в его волосы, чуть массируя затылок.

Брок поцеловал его в бедро и все же сдернул штаны окончательно. Мимоходом поцеловал лодыжку и крепкую икру, покрытую светлыми, в солнечных лучах казавшимися золотистыми, волосками.

Вообще, в этом утреннем ярком свете, прорвавшемся в незашторенное окно, Роджерс казался полностью сотканным из света, даже голубые, обычно холодные глаза вдруг потеплели.

Взгляд был шалый, словно Стив снова был под чем-то: движения заторможено-плавные, дыхание затрудненное, зрачки – как две проклятые черные дыры, от которых у Брока перед глазами атомные взрывы на повторе крутились и под кожей разливалось жидкое пламя.

Брок залип, разглядывая, наслаждаясь зрелищем, сам не понял, как снова оказался сверху, целуя, будто его притянуло магнитом.

Они катались по кровати, не в борьбе за главенство, а просто потерявшись в ощущениях и желании сделать друг другу хорошо, Брок чувствовал, как его переполняло это желание и как Роджерс отвечал тем же.

От переизбытка ощущений у Брока темнело в глазах так, что не лежи он уже – упал бы наверняка.

Хотелось кончить и не кончать никогда, чтобы мир зациклился в этом мгновении, чтобы Роджерс продолжал вот так смотреть, гладить и сам подставляться под ласки.

Брок развел ноги. Его штаны давно потерялись где-то на полу вместе со штанами Роджерса, и поэтому, когда тот навалился, прижимаясь горячим телом, притираясь членом к члену, Брока подбросило так, словно, нарушив все запреты, он все же тронул оголенный провод под напряжением. Перед глазами полыхнуло. Оставалось только беспомощно цепляться за самую идеальную в мире задницу, не позволяя себе свалиться в забытье.

– Охуеть, – выдохнул Брок, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.

Роджерс фыркнул. Перекатился со спины на живот и, щурясь от солнечных лучей, улыбнулся.

– У меня отпуск, – сказал Роджерс.

Брок кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать.

– Предлагаю найти идеальный домик и обставить его как следует.

Брок приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая его лицо.

– А потом? – спросил Брок.

– Жить, – Роджерс пожал плечами.

Брок сел, глядя на него внимательно. Не то чтобы он был против, но.

– И как ты себе это представляешь?

Роджерс не по-роджерсовски лукаво улыбнулся.

– Я представляю, что это будет здорово.

– А Мстители? Щ.И.Т.?

– Уедем подальше, спрячемся. У меня накоплений, спасибо Говарду, на две жизни хватит, и будем жить.

Брок удивленно вздернул брови.

– Вместе?

– Именно.

Брок замолчал. Внутри было странно, но хорошо. Роджерс откинулся на спину. Брок запустил пальцы в его волосы и погладил. Потом все же сказал:

– Ни черта не понимаю. Я был уверен, что мы по разные стороны.

Роджерс поймал его ладонь и щекотно поцеловал в центр.

– Теперь будем на своей.

И улыбнулся.

– Понятное дело, – продолжил он, – что, если случится очередной апокалипсис, я полезу в самое пекло, я не умею иначе. Но сидеть в четырех стенах под надзором Щ.И.Т.а и остальных я больше не хочу. Хочу спокойной жизни.

– И ты думаешь, ее нам дадут?

– Пусть только попробуют не дать.

– А Баки?

– А что Баки? Баки все знает, как есть. У него точно не возникнет вопросов. Он будет доволен раскладом, до тех пор, пока буду доволен я.

– Удобно, – Брок фыркнул.

Роджерс подкатился ближе и поцеловал его бедро.

– А что там с подменой? – вспомнил Брок.

Все же хотелось понимать, что это и как вычисляется.

– Все как всегда, – Роджерс улыбнулся, – оказывается, к нам захаживают инопланетяне, которые умеют менять внешность под любого, кого видели хоть раз. Конкретно этот помогал выводу гидровцев. Фьюри давно в курсе, и сказал, что разберется сам. Фрагментация информации, все как всегда.

– И тебя это ни капли не удивляет?

Роджерс покачал головой.

– После общения с Эрскином меня не удивляет почти ничего. Просто будем бдительнее.

– Последнее, чего бы мне хотелось – обнаружить в своей постели инопланетянина.

– Придумаем пароль, – сказал Роджерс.

Брок кивнул. Пароль так пароль.

– Своя сторона? – фыркнул он.

Роджерс кивнул со всей серьезностью.

– Надо позавтракать, – сказал Роджерс, поднимаясь с кровати, – но сперва в душ.

– Может, вместе?

Роджерс склонил голову чуть вбок и улыбнулся.

Утро выдалось славное, хоть и пасмурное. За окном медленно накрапывал дождь. Брок вслушивался в жужжание кофемашины. Со спины, устроив подбородок на плече, стоял Роджерс и рассуждал о том, какой именно дом им нужно было выбирать.


End file.
